Weird Happenings in the Room of Requirement
by Fallen Autumn
Summary: Someone is trapped in the Room of Requirement, but in such an odd matter no one is sure how to get her out. LL/NL slash
1. Finding Hermione

**Author's Note: **I'm new here, and this would be the start of my very first story. I'm not sure of all the quirks, but, I hope you enjoy it!

**Weird Happenings in the Room of Requirement**

Finding Hermione

Luna was skipping down the third floor corridor at an obscenely late hour, humming softly when she bumped into Neville. Luna looked up quizzically at him. All of the color seemed drained from his face and he was sweating profusely.

"Hello Neville, is something wrong? You seem a little bit. . . odd today." Luna said in a singsong voice, thinking fondly of getting back to her room. _I should start on that charms homework, thank goodness it's not due until next week but -- _

"Oh Luna! I'm so glad I ran into you! I've been trying to find anyone who can help out, it seems that everyone else is asleep, you've got to come with me."

Luna was highly taken aback, thinking _why would you want me to help Neville? You haven't even spoken to me since that trip into the Ministry of Magic. _

Neville gave a more pleading look to Luna, "Luna, this really can't wait!" With that, he simply grabbed her arm and rushed her up the stairs.

After running up several flights of stairs, and going through what appeared to be a painting, showing a secret passageway, Luna had become utterly bewildered. "Um, Neville? Where exactly are we headed, and what happens to be so awful that you need my help?" Luna pleaded, trying to catch a glimpse from Neville to give her any indication of what was going on.

Neville was panting slightly, as the two of them continued to run up the stairs. "It's Hermione! She's somehow been trapped in the Room of Requirement. I wish I could explain more but it's all a little confusing."

Luna looked slightly crestfallen, letting out a quiet sigh of despair. _Of course it would be something about Hermione. He's always had a little crush on her. I'm sure the two of them were off studying something for their NEWT exams. Why would I even think he'd be whisking me outside the castle to the lake to confess his undying love for me? Come on Luna, that's a fantasy of your own that you'll never share with Neville._

Through Luna's thoughts, the two had finally reached the right corridor. Luna stopped in her tracks, a puzzled look on her face. Instead of a blank canvas of wall where the Room of Requirement was usually hidden, the large door was in plain view. _Something's not right here_, she thought. _Why has the door already appeared? You normally have to walk by it thinking what you want it to turn __into._

Before Luna could begin to state her confusion Neville pulled open the door and rushed her in. Something was definitely wrong. She looked into the room with a complete look of horror on her face. _What has happened!?_


	2. A Goalpost? Now That's Just Cruel

**Author's Note: **Here's chapter 2. Poor Luna, she's so completely confused by all of this. I hope you enjoy!

**Weird Happenings in the Room of Requirement**

A Goalpost? Now That's Just Cruel

Stepping into the Room of Requirement, Luna saw the terrified face of Hermione staring back at her. Hermione's face was seemingly carved into a large wardrobe, but seemed very lifelike. Looking carefully around the room, it appeared as if they were all standing in a dormitory, obviously Gryffindor, with the four poster beds bedecked in red and gold. When Luna was sure she could not be more confused by this situation, the _Hermione_ wardrobe spoke.

"Luna! I'm so glad Neville was able to find someone, we're completely at a loss for what's happening. Do you have any idea why this room would transform me into a part of it?" Hermione looked desperately to Luna for an answer.

_This is insane, how could I possibly know what would be going on here?_ _The only reason I followed Neville here was in the hopes, oh just stop Luna, you know you're being utterly stupid, and this whole thing is too mind boggling to comprehend. _Luna turned to fully face Hermione before shrugging. "I'm sorry Hermione, but I still don't fully understand what's going on. Maybe you could explain this whole situation a little more clearly."

Hermione smiled a little more softly, thinking _of course it would seem confusing, we've only said 'I'm trapped in this room and don't know how it happened.' If this had happened to someone else and that's what they had told me, I would honestly think someone had lost most of their marbles._

"Well, it is a bit odd I must say," Hermione began. "I came here with Neville, we thought it might be best to study here, seeing as it is such a late hour and there would be no chance to study in the library."

Luna looked over to Neville, who nodded in agreement with Hermione. Then Hermione continued, saying "When we came to the room, the door had already appeared. I'm sure we were just as confused by it as you are now. But when we entered, there was a large ballroom scene spread before us, music playing and all! Both Neville and I had been thinking of a place to study, and surely a large dance floor would not be part of that. I went over to look at the red curtain surrounding the floor, the entire room changed, with us in it! For whatever reason, it turned into this room here, which looks somewhat like one of the Gryffindor dorm rooms, and I've been turned into a wardrobe."

"I must say, I'm completely befuddled." Luna started. _Honestly, I'm a bit more than confused, this is utterly ridiculous! I'd love to ask why in hell would they be studying, together, this late (or should I say early). Then of course, why would the room be changing of its own free will, locking Hermione into it._

Luna's brow was heavily furrowed, and she had been quiet for the better part of ten minutes. Neville crept up tentatively to her, and reached out his hand to touch her arm and catch her attention.

"Um, Luna?" Neville questioned. "D-do you have any ideas?"

Neville was almost afraid to ask, he was worried about Hermione, but he didn't want to scare anyone out of helping them. _I really hope she comes up with something._

"Neville," Hermione whispered. "I think I might have an idea. Do you think this could be someone's idea of a prank?"

Neville had to pull his gaze away from Luna before answering Hermione. "I suppose it's possible, but this seems like something far beyond a students capability. At least, that's what I would think."

Luna spun around so quickly to face the other two, that Neville jumped slightly in fright. "Why would the room change into one of the Gryffindor dorms? That seems very specific." Luna pondered, before going silent once more. But the wheels in Hermione's head had already begun turning.

As the three stood silently, trying to come up with anything that would clarify the situation, the room began to change once more. Hermione sighed with exasperation, _great, here we go again. Time to change into some other utterly random object._

The colors of the Gryffindor-look-alike room swirled around them, a very different scene appeared. The floor began sprouting grass and the room itself grew immensely in size. The students began to wonder what the room was becoming when six large hoops, three on each end of the room, sprung from the ground. Lavish clouds appeared on the now high ceiling, and even several spectator boxes appeared on the edge.

"It's become a giant quidditch pitch!" Neville shouted. _It seems like a perfect replica of the field on the grounds of Hogwarts, how bizare! _But he quickly became frantic when he realized Hermione had dissapeared, _what's happened to Hermione!_

"No need to worry Neville," Hermione called, having transformed into one of the shorter goalposts. She looked at her non-exsistant arms and sighed deeply. "I suppose I ready for a game a quidditch!"

Luna put her head in her hands and started to shake, "This seems so hopeless! Why would the room be changing like this? I wish I knew something Hermione, this doesn't seem to be going well for you."

Hermione gasped in shock, wishing she had a hand to smack her forehead with. "It's so obvious! Why I didn't see it before I'll never know. Luna, Neville, I need you to listen very carefully. We need to work this out before it becomes too late."


	3. Potions Aren't Always Fun

**Recap: **_Hermione gasped in shock, wishing she had a hand to smack her forehead with. "It's so obvious! Why I didn't see it before I'll never know. Luna, Neville, I need you to listen very carefully. We need to work this out before it becomes too late."_

**Weird Happenings in the Room of Requirement**

_Potions Aren't Always Fun_

Neville looked at Hermione with excitement, while Luna turned towards her with a slight look of fear and anxiety. Luna wasn't entirely sure she wanted this problem to be solved. She thought desperately, _how can I be thinking of wanting to keep Hermione like this! That's dreadfully cruel, but at least it might keep her away from Neville. Ugh, I really can't stand this who le paranoid feeling about him and Hermione, so what if they're together. Maybe it's best if I just back off, I'll be better off just disappearing into the background here. _

Luna blinked, realizing that, once again, she had fallen into her own thoughts and must have appeared completely glazed over to Neville and Hermione. She attempted an apologetic smile, "um, sorry, please Hermione, what can we do?"

Hermione tried to hid a grimace, _oh no need to mind me. I'm just stuck as a frickin' goalpost here! Goodness, a little attention to fix this problem would be nice_, she thought with a certain amount of venom.

"Well, I think the reason the room's acting like this must be because of a connection with the last person who was in here. The room changes based on what you want it to be, but if someone were to leave something really important to them, say a wand or who knows what, then the room would still be changing based on what the original person would want!" Hermione smiled in triumph, _of course I'm the one to figure it out, haha, point for Hermione!_

Neville furrowed his brow, hoping to understand what Hermione had just said a little better. "Hang on, are you saying, if we find this object and the person it belongs to, we can end all of this?"

Luna glanced up before adding, "We might also be able to figure out this person by what the room changes into. Honestly, the object could be anything, which might prove hard to find."

"I suppose," Hermione said. "Then, who could be thinking about a ballroom, a dormitory, and a quidditch field? Lots of people, that's who, it would take forever to hunt these people down. This is seeming more and more hopeless."

Neville threw his hands up in the air, "We need to at least try! So why don't both of you shut up, unless you can help in a more constructive manor!"

Hermione's grew wide with shock, Neville hardly ever spoke like that, quite a surprising side of him.

Luna shrugged, trying to pretend this issue wasn't nearly that terrible. She turned away from the other two and headed towards the opposite end of the pitch. Before she'd taken more than three steps, the room began to change, becoming a swirl of colors.

The green of the grass began to disappear, the room quickly shrank, and a slight chill filled the air. Instead of a bright, field the three were in a small and dark classroom.

Luna squinted, hoping to see what exactly the room had become, but it was Neville who figured it out first.

He groaned deeply, "In case you were wondering, we're currently in the old potions classroom." Neville put his hands over his eyes, trying to block out the image of being back in this room. _I just can't escape potions can I? I hate this room, and yet I'm back. At least Professor Snape isn't here._

Hermione shrieked with horror from deep within the room. "Ahhhh, why, why oh why, I hate this! Get me out of this freaking closet, ahhhh!"

Luna scrambled to the potions supply closet to find that Hermione had been transfigured into a large, black cauldron. Luna called over for Neville to help her pull Hermione out of the closet (as a cauldron, she was pretty heavy).

As the two pulled her from the closet, they noticed several other large cauldrons sitting on each table, steam emitting from several of them, and a rather putrid smell coming from the closest one. Perplexed, Luna peered inside before reeling back quickly.

"A batch of polyjuice potion gone bad." She said. Looking into another pot (with more caution) she pulled away with a slightly less disgusted look upon her face, pointing, she said, "that one's full of amortentia, but it's been badly burned. If I'm guessing right here, I'd say most of these potions here have gone terribly wrong."

Neville noticed a single stack of papers sitting on the desk in front and went forward to see if they might help them figure out who was thinking this. As he passed the table directly in front of the teacher's desk, the cauldron spewed forth a boiling mess of a deep red potion. He jumped out of the way as the potion hit the floor where he had been standing and slowly began to eat away at the stone.

He turned to Luna, "That was cl--,"

But sadly, before Neville had even finished thinking that it was close that he wasn't hurt by the crazy potion, almost every other cauldron seemed to think now was the right time to spew forth their entire contents, simeltaneously, and covering both Neville and Luna.


	4. Who Wants to be Draco Malfoy?

**Recap: **_Neville noticed a single stack of papers sitting on the desk in front and went forward to see if they might help them figure out who was thinking this. As he passed the table directly in front of the teacher's desk, the cauldron spewed forth a boiling mess of a deep red potion. He jumped out of the way as the potion hit the floor where he had been standing and slowly began to eat away at the stone._

_He turned to Luna, "That was cl--,"_

_But sadly, before Neville had even finished thinking that it was close that he wasn't hurt by the crazy potion, almost every other cauldron seemed to think now was the right time to spew forth their entire contents, simultaneously, and covering both Neville and Luna._

**Weird Happenings in the Room of Requirement**

_Who Wants to be Draco Malfoy?_

Strangely, as Neville and Luna were doused in whatever potions bubbling in the many cauldrons, Hermione was the one to let out a blood curdling scream. She felt so helpless as a tiny black cauldron on the edge of a table.

In the instant before anything drastic happened, Neville looked at Luna with fear, not sure what could happen to them in this room. But before another word could be spoken, two Draco Malfoys seemed to take their places (both wearing Gryffindor robes, how odd).

_A disillusionment charm? How peculiar! _Hermione thought, _now why would it do something like that, and change into a person we actually know? Whoever this person thinking all of these lovely things is certainly full of imagination._

The she version of Draco looked down at her hands, and ran them through her hair. She glanced over at the he Draco, noticing that he was doing very similar things.

Luna ran towards the door, attempting to pull it open, before letting out a frustrating scream. As she continued to tug on the stubborn doorknob, Neville ran to help. But all three students began to realize there was no hope.

They were officially trapped in the room.

"Alright, let's not get too frustrated by the current situation." Hermione said, attempting to comfort. "We'll figure something out, and come on, it's not that bad!"

"Not that bad? Not that bad! Are you seriously kidding, because Luna and I are standing here as Malfoy! If I could speak for the two of us, I'm fairly sure neither of us want to be the blonde little ferret for any length of time." Neville was breathing heavily, a bit of red flushing into his cheeks.

This was now the second time Neville had spoken up, and this time, Luna decided to chime in to agree.

"Hermione, let's not think this whole situation is all rosy. Honestly, you're getting annoying, with the screaming, and then the over optimism."

If a cauldron could blush, then that's what one would describe Hermione's expression as. She looked down, and mumbled softly, thinking she was only trying to be helpful. _Now it's just going to get terribly awkward, both of them are just going to turn on me and then leave me! They might as well, I'm only trapped as a cauldron, but it's not as if either of really care, I'm too drastically annoying. Luna, Luna, Luna, being so obvious with your love for Neville I'm in the middle of it too, and I bet you're for whatever reason jealous. How silly, I just need to get out of here, end all of this craziness now!_

Hermione began crying softly, but being a small cauldron, she couldn't turn her face away from Luna and Neville. She was clearly concerned about not being in her actual form, and it seemed as if no one really wanted to help.

Luna noticed her tears first and rushed over, tripping over her now overly large feet along the way.

What many people don't realize is it's very hard to comfort a cauldron, but that is exactly what Luna tried to do. _Poor Hermione_, she thought_, here we are fighting about all of these things and we should just be helping her. I'm too caught up in this situation with Neville, although if he doesn't realize it now, he probably never will._

Luna stood awkwardly trying to comfort Hermione with her now Draco arms. Neville's cheeks flushed even more deeply, and wishing he could take back what he said.

Instead of letting things get more hairy, Neville wandered to the opposite end of the classroom, looking through cabinets, under desks, and on chairs. He hoped to find whatever the object it was they were looking for. _The sooner we can get out of here, the better off we all are._

As Neville wandered towards a desk in the far right corner of the room, he noticed something seemingly out of place. He half ran, half trotted to it, picking up a large piece of dark brown fabric from under one of the desk legs.

Neville smiled knowingly, and ran to the girls. Hoping this happy turn of events might cheer both of them up he smiled even brighter.

"I know who's controlling the room!"


	5. Free at Last

**Weird Happenings in the Room of Requirement**

_Free at Last_

Neville pelted towards the door and while only minutes ago it had been very much stuck, to his amazement it flew open as he reached it. Stepping through the door, he eerily melted into himself, as if leaving the room released all forms of enchantment. But his mind was set; he was very determined, willing to fix the Room of Requirement as quickly as possible.

Running at full speed down he thought _just once, I would like to do something heroic, where people can say 'nice job Neville' and Harry's not involved, and maybe this could be it. I'll be the one to fix all of this._

By the time Neville reached the painting of the fat lady, concealing the Gryffindor common room, he was panting heavily. He doubled over, clutching his chest and trying to maintain his grip on the cloak. At the moment his thoughts were randomly scattered on finding the cloak-owner, helping Hermione, seeing Luna happier, and possibly getting a one up on Harry.

In between his exasperated breaths he breathed "flobberworm" and the painting swung open. He tore into the common room and up the stairs to the boys dormitory.

Opening the door he threw back the curtains to Harry's bed, revealing a very sleepy looking Potter, who was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hullo Neville, what do ya want? Blimey it's early." Harry stifled a large yawn and continued rubbing his eyes.

Neville flung the cloak at Harry, desperately trying to keep calm. "Harry, I believe you left this in the Room of Requirement. And just for your information, because of it Hermione is currently trapped there. If you would finish rubbing the sleep out of your eyes and hurry that would be far more helpful."

Harry's eyes bulged with fear as he leapt from bed. "Shit, Neville I can't believe, what am I supposed to do. What am I saying? Let's go!"

Neville sighed to himself, thinking desperately, _great, more running that's just what __I need. I hope I still get credit for figuring out this mess, not that Luna would be noticing it in the first place._

The two boys ran down several flights of stairs, ducking through a hidden passageway to avoid Mrs. Norris and finally stumbling upon the Room of Requirement. Before entering, they paused at the doorway, a sense of anxiety filling each boy's head. _What if this doesn't work? Can Harry really make the room back to normal so easily? What if this only gets worse._

Harry was willing to throw some caution to the wind and stepped through the doorway, revealing quite an odd scene. For a moment it looked as if he was standing in the middle of the potions classroom and Draco Malfoy was holding a crying cauldron. _This is unreal, I could have sworn I was just dreaming this._

As Harry began to ponder the peculiarities of the situation, the room slowly melted away, along with Draco and the crying cauldron. In their place was Luna Lovegood and a rather dismayed looking Hermione. This only confused Harry more, and his dark eyebrows contracted together in wonder. _What the hell just happened?_

As Hermione had finally returned to her own body, she could not be more ecstatic. She leapt from the floor, feeling her hair and letting out a screech of delight. She ran towards Harry and threw her whole weight on top of him, still screaming in delight.

"You saved me Harry! I can't believe you fixed it. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Hermione exclaimed in delight to a still rather bewildered Harry.

Neville looked upon the scene with a slight feeling of sorrow. _Great, yet again Neville becomes invisible. If it wasn't for Harry no one would have been in this predicament in the first place. Now he's getting the credit for fixing it. Best just to look happy and sink into the floorboards._

But Neville couldn't turn around to leave quietly, as he planned. Luna was standing directly behind him, grinning broadly. She gripped his arm and led him into the hallway, partly to get away from the now sobbing Hermione and still confused Harry.

Luna stood on her tiptoes and kissed Neville lightly on his cheek. Neville blushed plum red and touched his cheek where her lips had just been, slightly flattered and confused by what she had just done.

"I know you figured it out, don't think that Harry should get all the credit. I suppose it should be Hermione kissing you in thanks, I hope you can settle for me." Luna smiled warmly before gently squeezing Neville's arm. She turned lightly and skipped down the hallway.

She'd been stuck in that room for almost 3 hours and was glad to out, thinking now was the perfect time to head out for a stroll by the lake (at least to stretch her legs). She began to hum to herself, thinking_ at least I managed some courage to show him how I feel. It sure feels nice to be out of that mess, free at last._

_fin_

_**author's note**: well, I suppose that's the end of this tale (or is it, dun dun dun). No, I think it's over, no need to drag it on any longer, even if I could tie up some of the loose ends here. Maybe readers would enjoy to work out in their own imagination what happens between Neville and Luna. Then again, maybe others would love to know why Harry would be dreaming of such odd things. Ta-ta for now!_


End file.
